


Much Afraid

by seamusdeanforever_archivist



Series: Virgin Sacrifice [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Khirsah</p><p>Seamus and Dean are having problems with that whole communication thing... Sequel to Virgin Sacrifice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.
> 
> Notes: This story should be read after Virgin Sacrifice(tm). It'll make sense if you don't read that first, but trust me, it won't be as enjoyable. Many *many* thanks go to Silver, who literally saved this story from being really crappy. *Trust* me-- there would be lots less sex if it weren't for her guidance! lol. She rocks. And also to Knight Smeg, just because she's cool, and of course, to my Dine, who is a goddess.
> 
> WARNINGS: THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX BETWEEN TWO BOYS. RUN AWAY LITTLE CHILDREN! RUN AWAY! IF YOU READ THIS, YOU ARE HEREBY SAYING THAT YOU ***LIKE*** READING ABOUT TWO BOYS HAVING SEX, UPON WHICH YOU SHOULD REALLY RECONSIDER CALLING *ME* A PERVERT, HMM? ENJOY!

"Hey-- we going to Hogsmeade this weekend?"   
  
Seamus jerked his head up from where it had been resting against his fist, eyes blinking as he looked at his best friend and lover. Dean smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest, one corner of his mouth quirking up into what Seamus had learned to recognize as Ôseverely amused mode.' "Huh?"   
  
"Hogsmeade? You know-- wizard town? Shrieking Shack? Butter Beer?" His smirk mutated into a full-out grin. "You even awake, Seamus?"   
  
"Yeah..." The Irish boy rubbed at his forehead as Dean pulled up a seat next to him, his soft, dark-skinned hands laced beneath his chin as he leaned into the small table, black brows quirking in a question. "I'm awake," Seamus said. "You know-- just thinking."   
  
"Deep thoughts, huh?"   
  
"Yeah, kinda..."   
  
"Mmmhmmm." Dark brown eyes flickered to the scrolls on the table, then back up to meet the hazel gaze. Slowly, Dean leaned forwards, body moving as if into a stretch until--   
  
"HEY!" Seamus squawked as Dean suddenly burst into motion, hands snatching up a parchment that Seamus had been doodling on. He leapt to his feet, chair flying backwards to bang against the floor as he lunged for the paper fluttering in the taller boy's hands. Dean ducked and whirled away, moving out of his chair as he skipped back a few steps, hand raised high in the air, paper ruffling slightly in the breeze from the cracked window. "Give that *back*!"   
  
"I merely wanted to see what you were concentrating so hard on..." Dean stifled a grin at Seamus' outraged pout.   
  
"It's just homework." Seamus reached as far as he could, eyes narrowed as he balanced precariously on his toes, fingertips just barely reaching the other boy's forearm. "Give it *back*! Fucking giant freak..."   
  
Dean lightly tapped the freckled nose with his left index finger. "That's not very nice, Seamus," he admonished gravely. Then he dimpled. "Ya munchkin."   
  
Seamus rocked back onto his heels and glowered. "Beanpole."   
  
"Sprout."   
  
"Friggin Stretchus..."   
  
"Smurf."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Never mind."   
  
"That some kind of magical creature?"   
  
Dean's lips quirked up into another small smile. "Yeah, sure, you could say that..."   
  
Seamus glanced up at his parchment still clasped in Dean's hand, out of reach. He wasn't exactly short... anyone would be dwarfed by Dean... 5'6 was *average*, dammit! *He* couldn't help it if his boyfriend was a freak of nature. "Yeah, well." He narrowed his eyes, pale lashes brushing against his tanned, freckled cheeks. "You should just-- just join Hagrid or something! Maybe he could use you as an example in his class."   
  
One black brow rose. "That was supposed to be an insult?" He shook his head sadly, letting his arm drop slightly only to dance out of the way when Seamus lunged forwards. "Man, you are getting *lame* in your old age."   
  
"Yeah, well, I don't hear you with a comeback, so..."   
  
Brown eyes sparkled. "Whatcha doing out of the kitchens, Seamus?"   
  
The Irish boy paused, brow furrowing as he stared at the rare mischievous expression. Not many people appreciated the true evil that was Dean Thomas. They (*especially* the teachers; *especially* when someone pulled a prank) always took his wide-eyed, smooth-faced expression as one of complete innocence and rarely bothered to look any farther. Those that sat near him in classes and actually *listened* to the soft, gentle murmurs realized *very* quickly that the black boy had a quick wit and a tongue sharp enough to skewer a dragon on.   
  
"Kitchens...?" he prompted, eyes darting as he tried to catch the reference. Why would... "HEY!" he squawked, suddenly getting it. "I am NOT a HOUSE ELF!"   
  
"Maybe we should call Hermione..."   
  
"I don't even LOOK like ONE!"   
  
"... so she could help you out with..."   
  
"I AM NOT as SHORT as they are!"   
  
"... your poor, beleaguered..."   
  
"**AND** I wear CLOTHING, DAMMIT!"   
  
"... plight." Dean blinked, then grinned as Seamus glowered up at him, chest laboring from his furious bellowing. "And I think you just got a whole lot of people interested in this conversation."   
  
Seamus blinked and slowly turned his head to glance around the common room. All other activity had stopped as the students of Gryffindor tower stared at him and Dean, expressions flickering from surprise to outrage to amusement. "Oh, bugger off," he muttered before turning back to his best friend and lover. "And stop that."   
  
"Stop what?" Dean's expression was innocence personified.   
  
"How's it that *you* always do something and *I* get gawked at for it?"   
  
"My amazing charismatic draw?" Dean teased. Then, before Seamus could answer, he whirled around and dropped his arm so he could finally read the parchment. "The movement of..."   
  
"HEY!" Seamus lunged forwards, cursing when Dean slipped away again. Maybe there *was* something to this soccer, he thought grimly as he glared at the other boy. It certainly made Dean more agile.   
  
~Agile. Bed. Sex...~   
  
"... planets... Heh." Dean shook his head in disappointment. "Looks like you really *were* doing your homework."   
  
"Untrusting bastard," Seamus mock-growled. "Of *course* I was."   
  
"Though... hold on here... what's this?" Dean turned the paper to read what was scrawled in the margins.   
  
"Just homework! Now give it *back*!"   
  
"Hold on." He held out one arm to ward off the otherboy as he read the sloping print, eyes widening and brows arching in surprise. "Well," he whistled, finally handing the parchment over with a grin. "Seamus..."   
  
"Shut up." He clutched the paper to his chest and turned back to his chair.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me..."   
  
"Shut *up*, Dean."   
  
"That you wrote..."   
  
"*Shut* *up*, Dean."   
  
"Pornography?"   
  
Seamus threw down the parchment and righted his chair angrily. "I said *shut* *up*, ya wanker. Don't you know what that means any more?" He dropped down into his chair and glowered up at his boyfriend through the longish fringes of his sandy hair. "And it's not pornography."   
  
"Oh?" Again, he raised a single brow.   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay." Dean sat down and lifted up his own pen, perching it over a blank piece of parchment.   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Yeah-- okay." Sighing in relief, Seamus turned back to his homework. Now where was he before that nice daydream began...? Quickly, he began to scribble.   
  
DeanÔs quiet voice could barely be heard through the furious scratching of the quill against paper. "Though it sure looked like pornography to me..."   
  
"DEAN!"   
  
"You should've told me if you wanted to try that out, you know."   
  
Resignedly, Seamus dropped his head into the curled haven of his arms. It was going to be a *long* time before he heard the end of *this*. "Sodding wanker..."   
  
  
  
*******************   
  
  
  
Seamus sighed as he turned back his bedclothes. His sheets were freshly washed-- he'd had to change them that morning when he'd woken up laying in a very large wet spot.   
  
~Stupid dreams,~ he grumbled as he swung one pajama-clad leg up into the bed, sliding down below the thick, warm blankets. ~You'd think that they'd stop now that Dean and I were... I mean, we've been together a whole two months, and... Well, anyways.~ He frowned up at the canopy. ~We do whatever, and it's really great. I mean... whoohoo, and all, Ôcause I really love being touched by him and of course I care for him too and... I guess I just want more now.   
  
But how do I tell Dean that? I mean, will he freak out? Would he go along with it?   
  
How would I even tell him what I wanted? I mean... ew. Ewewew. But it's *not* ew. It...~ He squirmed against the soft cotton sheets. ~It seems like it'd be really nice. And...~   
  
"Hey, Seamus" Dean whispered as he pushed back the bed hangings.   
  
Seamus looked from him his soft pillow, brows raised.   
  
"Just wanted to tell you good night."   
  
"'Kay," he whispered back. Dean perched on the side of his bed and reached down to brush back his sandy hair, hands silken against his forehead. "G'night," Seamus said.   
  
"Good night." Dean smiled gently as he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Seamus', pausing to let their breaths mingle, in and out, in and out, as the tips of his fingers caressed the Irish boy's cheek. Then he leaned back, a soft smile on his lips, and moved away. "I love you."   
  
"Yeah." Seamus sighed happily as the bed hangings fell back into place. Contentedly, he crossed his arms beneath his head and stared up at the canopy again. ~I'll ask him,~ he mused as his eyes flickered shut. ~I'll just... do it... later...~   
  
And then, gently, he drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
*********************   
  
  
  
~Goober~ Dean smiled as he glanced over at his boyfriend's bed. It was still pretty early in the morning-- the sun was just peeking out over the horizon, staining the sky a delicate pink-- and he and Neville were the only ones out of bed. He ran a hand over his face and wrinkled his nose. He definitely needed a bath.   
  
Still smiling to himself, Dean snatched his washroom supplies. He didn't always have to wash his hair (one of the *many* advantages of being a studly black boy, he'd always like to say) but he liked the feel of the warm water running down his neck and over his shoulders. No one was ever in the showers at this time of morning-- it seemed as if he, Neville, and Hermione were the only ones who ever bothered to get up with the sun, and Hermione was always either in the library or in the common room studying, and Neville...   
  
~Who knows where *he* goes. I think outside walking or something...~   
  
Sighing once more, he gave into a small indulgence and peeled back one corner of the canopy drape and peered inside. Seamus was sprawled over the bed, freckled face pressed into the pillow, one arm thrown over his head and legs twisted beneath him. His mouth was open slightly, and out of the right corner, a small silvery trail of night drool threatened his pillow.   
  
~Definitely a goober,~ he grinned. Silently, he let the curtain drop and headed down towards the bathing room. Sometimes, he'd like to try to draw Seamus while he was asleep. He couldn't get the other boy to stay still any other time, and was so sweet and relaxed in repose...   
  
"I've got it so bad," he whistled happily, tossing down his towel and bathing supplies and stepping towards one of the stalls. There were more *magically advanced* ways of cleaning available, but for some reason, Dean always preferred the simplicity of a shower to magical bubbles any day. It was a small reminder of his Muggle home...   
  
He pulled off his shirt and boxers and laid them neatly on the low bench before stepping into the stall and turning on the water. He turned the knob to increase the heat and smiled at the feel of warm water cascading over his shoulders. Sighing happily, Dean reached up and massaged at his shoulders, dropping his head forwards to relieve the tension. His long fingers dug into his cocoa skin, kneading away the pressure as   
  
"Need any help with that?"   
  
He jumped at the low whisper behind him, but automatically relaxed when he recognized the sultry, impish tone. Nodding, he dropped his hands to the slick tiles and leaned forwards into the spray of water as Seamus tenderly massaged his shoulders and neck, pressing the pads of his thumbs into the slick skin. He used the exact amount of strength, knowing instinctively what his lover liked, and Dean moaned in appreciation, eyes squeezing shut as his body tingled in response.   
  
"Yo-you're up early," Dean sighed, arching his back as Seamus' fingers trailed down his spine, digging into the eighth and thirteenth vertebra as he traced the light muscles bunching beneath his fingers.   
  
Seamus sighed. Dean was tall and slender and not particularly built, but when he was like this, naked and gasping and writhing beneath him...   
  
Dean moaned and Seamus felt his cock twitch in agreement.   
  
"Heard you get up." Seamus smiled ruefully at his voice-- arousal always thickened his accent, making his words almost intelligible. He could feel Dean shift beneath his hands and he knew that Dean recognized the stimuli and was responding accordingly. ~We're just well trained off of each other,~ he thought. "I thought I'd come to join you."   
  
"M'glad you did." Dean sighed again as soft lips touched just below his shoulder bone, and he stifled a gasp as a silken tongue lapped at the water gathering there. "Very, *very* glad..." He twisted his head to glance at Seamus and half-smiled at the heavy-lidded expression.   
  
Seamus smiled back and leaned forwards, lips claiming the taller boy's as he trailed his hands across the slim hips, brushing the almost hairless belly and feeling it quiver beneath his fingers. Dean's mouth opened beneath his, and he sighed in pleasure as he pressed his tongue into the hot cavern, twisting up to swipe against the roof of Dean's mouth as his fingers lightly brushed his lover's bobbing erection.   
  
Dean gasped into Seamus' mouth and thrust forwards, hips lifting up at the feel of fingers cupping his sac. Needing more, he made to turn into Seamus' arms, but the Irish boy quickly grasped his hips and held him still.   
  
"No, wait," Seamus whispered, pulling away from the kiss. "I want to..."   
  
"You want?" Dean prompted, smiling as Seamus clutched harder at his hips.   
  
"You."   
  
"You want me...?" he tried again.   
  
"Just... you..." Sighing in frustration-- he didn't how to *say* it, dammit!-- Seamus gripped Dean's hips hard and thrust his erection up against the curve of his backside. "I want *this*. Like... like what I wrote."   
  
Dean stiffened in his arms. "Seamus..."   
  
But Seamus wasn't listening. The feel of Dean's smooth flesh pressed up against him, the heat of the body so near, the promise of the culmination of so many of his nightly dreams... it was all almost too much for him. He groaned as he thrust up against his lover, fingers moving down to the space between the folds of his ass, eyes squeezing shut as anticipation rocked through him. He crooked a fingers and pushed against the puckered skin, gasping. Dean was moving helplessly, saying his name over and over again as he...   
  
"NO, Seamus. No."   
  
Seamus blinked, startled. Had he said...?   
  
"*Stop*."   
  
Shaking his head to clear it, Seamus let go of Dean and stepped away. His erection bobbed as he moved and it was almost painful to look at his soaked lover so close, but he bit his tongue and forced himself to meet Dean's gaze, his brows drawn down into a question.   
  
Dean turned around and shut off the water faucet, a grimace skitting across his face. His own erection had faded substantially, and he sighed as he moved past Seamus and grabbed his towel. "I don't think we should go there, Seamus," he said softly, moving the warm towel over his body.   
  
Seamus stared at him in shock. That was *it*? "Why?"   
  
Dean shrugged, uncomfortable. "I'm just not... comfortable with that."   
  
"With me being in..."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
"Oh." He sighed as Dean handed him his own towel. "So you don't want to..."   
  
"No, I'm sorry. Look, we'll talk about this later, ok?" He pulled on his boxers and looked up to meet the hazel-green eyes. "I'm sorry."   
  
"Nah, it's okay," Seamus lied, pulling on his own clothes. "We'll have plenty of time later."   
  
"Sure..." Dean looked down at his hands. "Later."   
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
~I've never really been comfortable with the idea that I was... ok, that I was gay. I mean, I knew it from pretty early on-- it was something that was kinda hard to miss, truth to tell. I just *knew* that I found guys much more attractive that girls, but I never really knew, you know, that it wasn't *normal*. I thought every little boy felt the way that I did, and when I found out that I was wrong...   
  
It's bad enough that I'm a wizard. I don't *need* this to be a freak.   
  
I don't think that Mom and Dad would react too badly, I guess. I mean, they eventually got used to the idea that, no, it wasn't all some joke-- their son really *was* a wizard. They'd get over me being... gay. But I've still always tried to be what they wanted me to be, and I don't think that this would be something that they'd want, even with someone great like Seamus.   
  
It's easier for Seamus, I think. His family's kooky enough that a gay son and his lover just fit right in, no problem.   
  
I guess the idea of... of... of anal intercourse just seemed like the final step. Like it was the final compact that I was gay and there was no going back. I wanted to do it. Hell, I was 17 years old, of *course* I wanted to try it. But I just wasn't at the point where I could give up my hang-ups and let Seamus do that to me. Heh. I'd try offering to let *him* be bottom, but Seamus would so *not* go for that, alpha male that he tries to be.   
  
Heh. Goober.   
  
But I. I just don't think I can.   
  
Now if I could only tell *him* that so he'd realize that this was more than a game to me.   
  
::sigh:: This sucks...~   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT LUNCH:   
  
  
"So, you gonna talk about it?"   
  
"Seamus, I'm kinda busy eating now."   
  
"So? Eat and talk. I do it all the time."   
  
::mutters::   
  
"What was that, Dean? I didn't catch it..."   
  
"I said, I've noticed."   
  
"Oh, funny Dean. Now... why?"   
  
"I just... I... I don't want to now."   
  
"Well, I didn't mean *now* ya kinky-assed prat."   
  
::halfhearted shove:: "Yeah, I caught that part. I just..."   
  
"You'll think about it?"   
  
"Sure. Yeah. I'll think about it."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"'Cause I am really raring to go, Dean."   
  
"Seamus!"   
  
"Did I tell you about the dream I had with the..."   
  
::drops head into hands:: "Dear God..."   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT CLASS:   
  
  
"Dean, did I ever tell you that I hated tea leaves?"   
  
"You sure have."   
  
"I have?"   
  
"Many times, Seamus."   
  
"Oh. Okay. Well, to add to the record, I really hate tea leaves."   
  
"Gotcha."   
  
::peers into cup::   
  
::swishes around cup::   
  
::peers into cup more::   
  
"Hey! Dean! I see something here!"   
  
::leans forward eagerly to peer into boyfriend's cup:: "What??"   
  
"I see you and me having sex. And look! That's me buried deep inside..."   
  
"SEAMUS!"   
  
::silence::   
  
"Dean Thomas, is there a problem?"   
  
::smoothly:: "Oh, no ma'am. I merely saw Seamus' death within my tea cup and was startled."   
  
::teacher looks over with interest. Seamus glowers::   
  
"Oh? And does it unfold how he may be dying?"   
  
"Well..." ::peers into cup:: "I see lots of pain. Lots and lots of pain. And boot prints."   
  
"Boot prints?"   
  
"Yeah, all over his body. And I see..."   
  
  
  
******************   
  
  
  
OVERHEAD AT CLASS:   
  
  
"And then came the rein of Helga the Horrible who believed in the complete annihilation of the non-wizard class but who was stopped from completing her murderous acts by the combined strength of the magical militia who saw to it that she and her followers were disposed of in the traditional sense even though they had by that time entered into a more modern age which was convinced that all of the traditions of the past were incorrect and should not be inflicted upon the general populace who had no real say up until this point in who their leader would be that would choose such laws for them under the dominion of..."   
  
"Psst. Hey, Dean!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"You dead, yet?"   
  
"Getting there."   
  
"'Kay."  
  
"... but for the control that was given to the Counsel-men at this time who went on to abuse their rights and duties as was fairly typical of that period of time and may have continued indefinitely were it not for the assistance of..."   
  
"Hey, Dean! Dean! Psst!"   
  
"What, Seamus?"   
  
"This is dull."   
  
"Well, *yeah*, Seamus. It's been dull for seven *years*. You just catching on?"   
  
"No, dimwit."   
  
"Ah."   
  
"But I just..."   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"You have a point?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"You bothering me for a reason?"   
  
"Oh. No, not really."   
  
"Ah. Just checking."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Class?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"*What*, Seamus?!?"   
  
"You sure you don't want to try it?"   
  
"......!!??!!"   
  
"I mean, it sounds like fun."   
  
"......!!"   
  
"If you're, you know, into stuff like that. And, well, we *are* into stuff like that, because, well, we're..."   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Ok, Dean."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"... which brings us to the point of the lecture as Brendon the Beastly carried off his legions and was completely destroyed by the goblin warriors as they continued to cut a swath of fear and terror before them while..."   
  
  
  
*************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT THE LIBRARY:   
  
  
::scribble::   
  
::scribble::   
  
::pause::   
  
::flip pages::   
  
::scribble::   
  
::scribble::   
  
::scribble::   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"YEARGH!!!" ::CRASH::   
  
"Dean??!!?? Are you OKAY??!!??"   
  
"......ow......"   
  
"Oh, jeez, um, gosh, are you all right, OW, ok, that's a no, that's a *definite* no..."   
  
::glower::   
  
"Um... Dean?"   
  
"Not a word, Seamus. Not a *single* word."   
  
"But..."   
  
"I don't want to hear it. I don't want you to ask, I don't want to have to answer, I don't want it even *thought*."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No."   
  
"But..."   
  
"No."   
  
"But...!"   
  
"NO!"   
  
::wails:: "I just want to take you to Madame Pomfrey!"   
  
"......"   
  
"Okay, Dean?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay. Yeah. Here... owie. That must smart."   
  
::glare::   
  
"And I made you get it, so I'll... I'll just be quiet. See? This is me being very quiet."   
  
::limp::   
  
::gasps in pain::   
  
::wince::   
  
"So..."   
  
"Yeah, Seamus?"   
  
"You thought about it any?"   
  
::GLOWER::   
  
"Not that I'm rushing you. I mean, I guess I kinda *am* rushing you, but I'm not *meaning* to rush you. I want you to really think this out, because I don't want you to say..."   
  
"No."   
  
"Yeah, that, without really *really* thinking it through."   
  
"I said *no*, Seamus. No. I am not comfortable with that."   
  
"But I should give you time to think..."   
  
"No is no, Seamus. No."   
  
"You're sure?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"YES??"   
  
"Yes, I'm *sure* that I mean no."   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Uh-huh."   
  
"Okay, I'll... I'll take you to Madame Pomfrey now."   
  
"I would appreciate that."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"So, Dean... you'll think it over?"   
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD AT THE INFIRMARY:   
  
  
::limp::   
  
::limp::   
  
::limp::   
  
::pause::   
  
"Madame Pomfrey?"   
  
"Seamus? Dean Thomas! Goodness, child, what happened to you?"   
  
::boyfriend glares at Seamus::   
  
"Er, Dean fell down, Madame Pomfrey."   
  
"Oh, dear. Here, child, sit down and I'll go get something for that."   
  
::seats Dean. Scurries off::   
  
::pokes around:: "Hey, Madame Pomfrey?"   
  
::calls from other room:: "Yes, Seamus?"   
  
"Can I have some of this ointment?"   
  
"Sure dear."   
  
"Thanks!" ::looks at Dean. Pockets ointment.:: "For later."   
  
::GROAN::   
  
::hurries back into room:: "Oh, dear! Dean, are you all right?"   
  
"He's fine, Madame Pomfrey. Just a little anxious." ::glances at still glaring boyfriend.:: "Um... I think I need to go to class now..."   
  
::scurries away::   
  
::watches him go::   
  
::shakes head and turns back to patient.:: "What a very peculiar child..."   
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
OVERHEARD IN THE COMMON ROOM:   
  
  
"Dean..."   
  
"I'm busy, Seamus."   
  
"Dean, I..."   
  
"Go away, Seamus. I'm busy."   
  
"But *Dean*, I..."   
  
"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!"   
  
::storms from room::   
  
::stares in shock after lover::   
  
::whispers:: "I... okay..."   
  
  
  
*****************   
  
  
  
~Day six in the war against Dean,~ Seamus thought dully, ~take one.~ He sighed as he leaned back into one of the soft, squashy chairs, eyes closing reflexively. ~And no progress made. You'd think he'd a least tell me what was going on here... Or, at the very least, *talk* to me. There's something more than his usual stubbornness, definitely.~   
  
"I must be going about this all the wrong way," he muttered to the low fire. The Gryffindor Common room was nearly empty-- most of the older students had chosen to go to Hogsmeade and enjoy themselves. "But it's almost Christmas vacation, and then I'll go home, and..." He snorted as he ran his hand through his hair. "And I am making some serious mountains out of molehills. So he doesn't want to do that with me? So what?"   
  
*So* **what**???, his body seemed to cry.   
  
So... so he should do something about it. Something really smart and sweet and seductive... Yeah, okay. Add a little romance or something. Make him talk. That was easy. He could do that.   
  
~Um...~   
  
"Er..."   
  
"Damn," he muttered. "I can't think of a darn thing." Shaking his head, he stood. Maybe Harry or Ron would have an...   
  
~No. No way. I am *not* going to those two about my love life!   
  
Ok, so. Hermione's out. She wouldn't know what to do anyways. Um... Neville?   
  
Neville.   
  
Dear God. I'm not seriously considering going to *Neville* for love advice???~   
  
"I need my head examined," Seamus muttered as he grabbed at his cloak and headed for the door. Neville had a tendency to wander off onto the grounds at all times of the day, walking across the winter-damp grass like some kind of heroine in a bad gothic novel.   
  
The wind blew roughly, catching at the ends of his cloak and whipping them about his legs as he stepped out into the winter gray. Scrunching his face up into a scowl-- he hated the cold-- Seamus raised a hand to smooth down his wildly snapping sandy hair and headed off towards the Herbology sector. The main greenhouse stood off to one corner of the grounds, on the opposite end of the field of the forest and Hagrid's cottage, with rows upon rows of various plants making neat braids in the surrounding dirt. The fields were mostly barren this time of year, with the exception of the pine tree patch in the farthest corner that supplied the yearly Christmas trees. Soon Hagrid would make his way through the small forest of pine and cut those that were ready to be decorated and displayed within the school, but for the moment it remained untouched, a dark green blot against the winter ground.   
  
He shivered as he forced open the door to one of the smaller greenhouses. Neville's love for flowers and pretty things had often led the boy here when he wanted to be alone, which was often. For a moment, Seamus wondered what life at Hogwarts would have been like had *he* been completely alone. Would he have been as happy if Dean hadn't been there with him?   
  
Pointless thoughts...   
  
"Neville?" He didn't want to surprise the boy if he *were* here. Disaster followed quick on the heels of a startled Neville Longbottom. He stepped past the entranceway, shutting the door behind him. The loud moan of the wind narrowed into a quiet sigh, leaving room for the soft music of water trickling from a near-by fountain. The greenhouse was a riot of colorful flowers and dark-tinted glass. Only the professors and several of the Hufflepuff students came here any more-- flowers were no real use in ordinary magics. "Neville?"   
  
"Back here," Neville's soft voice drifted back to him, and Seamus smiled and turned towards the source. He wrinkled his nose as he passed by a violently red flower that seemed to lean towards him as he walked, leaves bobbing in curiosity.   
  
"Where?"   
  
"Towards the back wall."   
  
Seamus turned again and moved towards the icy-covered wall. The old glass had bubbled and run with age, leaving spaces in the mortar for the tendrils of dark ivy to grab a hold. He could just see the top of Neville's blondish head over the curve of the small stone fountain, and as he stepped near, his sandy brows rose in surprise.   
  
Neville wasn't alone.   
  
"Hey Percy," Seamus said for lack of anything better to say. The other boy had graduated four years ago-- what was he doing here? Percy gave him a weak smile and made as if to stand, but froze in place as if chained to the floor.   
  
~No chains, please no chains...~ Seamus thought wildly, and almost sighed in relief when he realized that it was merely *Neville* keeping the other boy from moving, his hand pale where it gently gripped Percy's thigh. Percy blushed an interesting shade of scarlet and glanced over at the other boy, red brows raised as he met his lover's calm gaze.   
  
~He's embarrassed that I'm seeing them together,~ Seamus realized suddenly. ~He doesn't want me to know about him and Neville.~   
  
But he already *knew*. Almost anyone with any sense (at least those in Gryffindor) knew that Neville was absolutely smitten with him, and if the sheer number of owls sent to the sweet-faced boy were any indication, Percy returned the feeling.   
  
~Break the tension, break the tension...~ "So, Neville..."   
  
"Yes, Seamus?" He didn't look away from the minor staring contest he was having with the other boy. Seamus watched as Percy slowly shifted, then nodded, as if conceding defeat. Neville nodded once back, then looked up at the Irish boy, brows lifted. His hand remained on Percy's thigh.   
  
"I was... I mean." Seamus blushed. Last time Neville had helped him out, back before he and Dean were together, it had been the other boy who had initiated the encounter. Now he had to actually admit that he didn't understand his own best friend and boyfriend. ~This was a bad idea. Very bad. ~ "Er, that is..."   
  
Neville waited patiently, head tilted to the side.   
  
~He should've been Hufflepuff. They're all good and... and decent over there. They're just like he is, Ôcause he's the only one in Gryffindor who never gets frustrated with everyone else. He's the only one that doesn't bicker and squabble just to do it.~ He took a deep breath and sat down, back to the fountain, palms laid out on his knees like a supplicant. ~So he's obviously the best one to go to about things like this...~ "Neville, I need your help with Dean."   
  
"With Dean?" Seamus nodded. "Does this has something to do with why he's not speaking to you?"   
  
Seamus blinked. He didn't think anyone had noticed that Dean had practically taken to ignoring his presence for the last six days. "Um..." he glanced at Percy, then away. "Yeah. It does. I... well, I did something that he didn't really like, and then I guess I just kinda kept on pushing him and pushing him and now he's real mad. I think. But he won't tell me *why* he's upset..."   
  
"I see." Neville licked his lips and glanced at his lover. Seamus glanced over at Percy as well and blinked in surprise. Since when had the stuffy former Head Boy grown his hair out? It was pulled back into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck, but when let down it'd probably almost reach his shoulders. And his glasses were different... less bulky or something. Did he change to wire frames? Seamus blinked when he realized that Neville was speaking. "... do?"   
  
"Excuse me?"   
  
"I asked, what did you do? To upset him?"   
  
"Oh." He could *feel* the blush as it washed over his face, steaming across his neck and cheeks and ears. "Um..."   
  
Neville shook his head. "Never mind; you don't have to say. But... but you wanted to do something that he didn't and he took it badly, but you kept on trying to make him do it anyways. Is that it?"   
  
"Yeah." ~Don't look at Percy; don't look at Percy; do *not* look at NevilleandPercy...~   
  
"Is it something..." Neville ducked his head. "I'm sorry, but did you offer to do it yourself?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well, you wanted to do something that Dean didn't want-- did you offer to let him, er, do it, to you?"   
  
Seamus opened his mouth to speak, then paused, head tilting to the side. He did. Didn't he?   
  
"Or did you just assume that *he* was going to be the one who'd, well..."   
  
"Oh." Seamus blushed again, feeling ridiculous. He *hadn't* offered it that way. Or really any way. He hadn't even *offered* at all.   
  
"So... so maybe that's what you should try to do. Maybe you should, you know, approach him *that* way."   
  
"But he won't even listen to me now!" Seamus wailed, finally reaching the real crux of the problem. Dean not wanting to have real sex was one thing, and it was something that he was sorely disappointed about, yes, but Dean not even *talking* to him was a hundred times worse. "How can I tell him that if he won't even let me near him!" He looked beseechingly at Neville and Percy.   
  
"I'll help you," Neville assured him, face earnest.   
  
"We'll help."   
  
Seamus and Neville both blinked at Percy's sudden interjection, and the Irish boy watched with interest as color slowly crept from behind his ears, staining his skin as red as his hair as he shifted closer to the younger boy and gently gripped his hand.   
  
The beam that broke across Neville's face could be compared to sunlight after a rain or a star going supernova in the void of space. Seamus found himself grinning stupidly in response even though it was directed away from him, and he was not at all surprised when Percy colored more and grinned foolishly. Then Neville turned his bright smile on him, his eyes dancing.   
  
"*We'll* help," he said.   
  
  
  
********************   
  
  
  
Dean sighed as he shoved at his food. Seamus wasn't at the Gryffindor table. Not that he'd talk to Seamus if he *was* here, Dean reminded himself sternly. He was just... curious. That was all. Just curious about where he was.   
  
~You're mad at him for being an insensitive lout who doesn't even wait for you to even *try* to explain yourself before jumping off the wrong end.~ Though he almost supposed that he couldn't really blame Seamus. Words came easily to the other boy-- the emotions seemed to just bubble up out of him and come spilling out of his mouth. But Dean wasn't like that. He had to search for the words, painstakingly sorting out his emotions before he could speak of them. ~He just doesn't understand how it works for me. Shit. If only I could draw him a picture to show him. Drawing is the one thing I never have problems with.~ He grimaced. ~Though if I *did* draw him a picture of this... Heh. And I said *he* was the one making pornography here.~   
  
"Fine art," he reminded his plate of mashed potatoes. "Not pornography. Naked bodies or no, it's fine art."   
  
"Of course."   
  
"Yeargh!" Dean dropped his fork and turned to stare up at the impassive face. Percy Weasley was standing over him, red brows raised and thin lips just barely quirked into a smile. "Um, hi Percy."   
  
"Hello, Dean."   
  
"Wha-- what are you doing here?"   
  
"Just visiting some loved ones." If Dean hadn't known Percy better, he would have sworn that the other boy's eyes were sparkling behind his wire-frame glasses.   
  
"Oh, yeah-- Ron and Ginny, huh?"   
  
"Them too."   
  
"Um..."   
  
Nodding once, Percy handed him a rolled up piece of parchment. "This is for you."   
  
Dean took the parchment, dark brows drawn together in surprise. If this wasn't an episode of the Twilight Zone, then he must be dreaming... "Um. Thanks."   
  
"Just tap it with your wand and follow the directions." Smile broadening slightly, Percy nodded and turned, heading down the table towards the other Gryffindor boys. Dean watched as he passed by Ginny and tugged once at her pig tail before sitting next to Neville, pink staining his cheeks as he awkwardly took the other boys hand.   
  
"Aww." Dean wrinkled his nose slightly. Neville looked absolutely thrilled. ~He deserved that.~ Then, shaking his head ruefully, he turned his attention to the scroll.   
  
It looked like a plain, blank parchment, it's ends curled up slightly. Dean laid it down on the table and reached into his robe pocket for his wand. One hand stretching out the thick paper, he gently tapped the tip of his wand against the center and patiently waited. Words began scrawling across the page almost at once, spinning across the creamy backdrop:   
  
***   
  
I've wandered the words   
spilling across the air   
blatant and blaring,   
sprung from the absence of you to me.   
  
I'm sorry.......... come to the room......... Seamus.   
  
***   
  
Dean stared at the page long after the words faded away, seeping into the blankness of the parchment until they were gone, leaving the imprint of the message on his eyelids. His hands shook slightly as he slowly rolled it up again and stood, pocketing it and his wand. Percy and Neville glanced up as he moved towards the door and gently shared a smile.   
  
  
  
****************   
  
  
  
A step. Two. The mechanics of one foot before the other.   
  
Silence. Beckons.   
  
Door rough beneath seeking fingertips. A moment.   
  
Flash of white. Parchment in dark hands; dichotomy.   
  
***   
  
Silence is pain   
Salve my soul   
I'm waiting.   
  
in the pine orchard ........... Christmas comes early............ Seamus   
  
***  
  
A smile. Words fade away. Cloak laid out on the bed, with a promise.   
  
Words spoken. He is so good with words...   
  
Seeking.   
  
A whisper   
  
gone.   
  
  
  
***************   
  
  
  
Pine needles crunched beneath his feet as Dean stepped into the small grove of trees. The air was thick with the smell of greenery, tickling his nose with the pungent odor of oncoming Christmas as he paused, drawing the cloak tighter about himself. He glanced up at the cold, black night, stars dotting the canopy of darkness.   
  
~I need my sketch book~ he mused briefly, then shook the thoughts from his head as he moved towards the center of the small pine grove. The trees were planted far enough apart to make a decent walkway, the outreaching branches just barely brushing his cloak. They shivered at the touch, sprinkling the ground with a shower of green needles as he moved.   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
"Over here, Dean."   
  
He turned towards the source of the voice, brows drawing together slightly as pine needles rustled.   
  
Seamus stepped out from behind a tree and offered him a smile, hands extended towards him.   
  
"What's going on, Seamus?" He didn't refuse to grasp the other boy's hands, however-- any anger that he had felt had melted away within him.   
  
"I just, er..." Seamus shrugged uncomfortably as he led him further into the sweet-smelling grove. There was a blanket spread out on the soft ground.   
  
"Seamus..." Dean warned.   
  
"No!" he was quick to protest, hands clutching around his lovers. "It's not that! I just thought. I thought that we could, I dunno, kinda just lie here."   
  
"Just lie here?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Nothing more?"   
  
"Nothing I plan on forcing on you." He dimpled in the moonlight. "Come on, Dean Thomas, you're bigger than I am-- you don't think I'm going to rape you, do you?"   
  
Dean laughed in agreement. "Yeah, sure." He let himself be led towards the blanket and sighed as he lay down on it, arms crossing beneath his head as he settled to look up at the stars.   
  
Seamus settled against him, one arm wrapping around his middle and the other curled up under his cheek, head nestled on his chest.   
  
"You comfy?" Dean asked. He shifted so he could bring an arm around his lover's back, curling it around his body and drawing him nearer. "Warm?"   
  
"Warm enough."   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"Dean?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I'm sorry for being an ass."   
  
"Oh, I forgive you."   
  
::thwap:: "*Dean*..."   
  
"Oops. Did I say that? What I *meant* to say was, you're not an ass, Seamus."   
  
"That's better."   
  
"Mmmhmm."   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::silence::   
  
::shiver::   
  
"You cold, Seamus?"   
  
"A little..."   
  
"Here, let's see if this warms you up." ::soft, wet noises. A sigh::   
  
"Hmmm."   
  
"You like that?"   
  
"Oh *hell* yeah. Do that some more."   
  
::more wet noises, soft sighs, cloth rustling, a light groan.::   
  
"That... that feels... yeah, Seamus, your tongue, there..."   
  
"Mmmm?"   
  
"Right... Oh God... right there." ::chuckle:: "You sure do know how to use that mouth."   
  
"What, you don't approve of the talking part?"   
  
"Well, yeah, but I really prefer... that. Yeah. Oh. Un."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"But you like that better, huh?"   
  
"Oh, God..."   
  
"Heh. I'll take that as a yes." Seamus leaned down and touched his tongue to Dean's erect nipple again, feeling the prickle of the woolen cloak against his cheek. Heat radiated off of the other boy, washing in waves over him, and he sighed in appreciative pleasure, hips rotating to press his erection against the hard thigh. Dean jerked in his arms at the sudden heat, and Seamus smiled slightly as he laved his tongue over the thick shirt, fingers seeking flesh.   
  
"Hmm. Sure this is the best place to do this?" Dean murmured, voice thickened, but his hands moved to the clasps of Seamus' cloak regardless, unfastening it slowly. "It's awfully... Oh. Shit."   
  
Seamus hid his smile at Dean's breathy moan. He had chosen not to wear anything beneath his black woolen cloak, couching on the fact that for what he *really* wanted to do, the less clothes, the better. He shivered as Dean ran the palm of his hand down his naked chest, fingers playing over the hollow of his collar bone and brushing across tight nipples.   
  
"Ummm," Seamus sighed, arching up into the touch, eyes squeezing shut as an index finger dipped into his belly button then trailed it's way down towards his erection. "Argh. Yes, please, Dean."   
  
"You were planning on seducing me-- is that it?" He lightly trailed his fingers over the erect shaft, toying at the slit on the top before moving away from Seamus' bucking hips. "You were gonna seduce me?"   
  
"Yeah..." Seamus sighed, then growled in frustration when the hand moved away. His eyes cracked open to meet the dark gaze looking seriously down at him, face so close to his own. He reached up to twine his arms around Dean's neck, holding him close. "I want you, Dean."   
  
"Seamus, I..."   
  
"No, Dean." He shook his head. "I want you. I want you *inside* me."   
  
Dean froze above him, mouth open and eyes wide with shock. He licked his lips, mouth working on words that he couldn't seem to force past his throat. "You."   
  
"Want you."   
  
"You..."   
  
"Yes, Dean. Want you."   
  
"You..."   
  
"Good Lord, Dean, do I need to draw you a diagram?"   
  
A goofy smile broke across the other boy's face. "No." He shook his head as if to clear it, then shifted forwards so that their twin erections were touching, one brushing up against the other. "No, I don't think that's necessary." He thrust down once, watching as Seamus moaned at the friction, chest heaving rapidly.   
  
"Then *do* it, Dean."   
  
"Okay. Just lemme get these off..."   
  
"Ah."   
  
::rustle::   
  
::rustle::   
  
"So cold..."   
  
"I'll warm you up, Dean. Come'ere."   
  
::rustle rustle sigh::   
  
::moan::   
  
"You feel so good against me," Dean sighed, pressing up against the writhing boy. Seamus could *never* keep still during sex. "So hot... It feels. It..."   
  
"Tell me, Dean."   
  
Dean blinked, then shook his head, a slight refusal. "I can't, Seamus. I- I'm no good with words." He sat up, moving away from his lover's prone form. "I'm sorry."   
  
Seamus sprawled languidly against the soft ground and spread his thighs, eyes gleaming at Dean's soft gasp. Lazily, he stroked one hand down his own chest, fingers pausing to pinch at erect nipples before moving across his stomach. "Then show me," he whispered, voice low and husky and wanton. "Show me and I'll describe it."   
  
Dean swallowed once, twice, eyes wide as he desperately tried to make his throat work. Finally he gave up and merely nodded, hands dropping to either side of his lover's head as he leaned down against Seamus and softly kissed him.   
  
Their lips moved together dreamily, each content to lie in one another's arms. Slowly, dreamy moved to searching and searching moved to demanding as tongues intertwined, locked in a battle for dominance. Seamus smiled as Dean pulled away with a growl, watching from below as his lover shifted on top of him, straddling his hips so that their erections brushed with each move.   
  
"Oooh, like that," Seamus sighed, broad hands reaching up to grasp the dark thighs.   
  
Dean was looking down at him through heavy-lidded eyes, eyes sparkling with an almost feral desire.   
  
"Dean..." Seamus sighed, then moaned as long-fingered hands cupped his sac. "Oh, you feel so good." He bucked up into the touch, face scrunched up in a grimace. "The way you touch me... It's like you kn-know everything. Like you know exactly where to touch me to make me want it, want you, more. Your fingers-- there, yes, please touch me there-- your fingers trace me like you're, mmm, memorizing me."   
  
He sighed, then gasped, when Dean trailed a delicate finger down from his balls to the puckered opening and gently probed there. "SHIT, yeah!" Seamus bucked up his hips in appreciation, fingernails digging into the soft thighs beneath his palms. "There! There! Y-Your finger, there, is like. ItÔs nothing IÔve ever felt. ItÔs so... youÔre there in me, a part of youÔs *in* me." He tossed back his head as a finger crooked and shuddered when it slowly drew out. "Damn you, damn you, damn you." He cracked open his hazel eyes to half-smile up at his lover. "Whaddaya stop for?"   
  
Dean licked his lips. The fight for control showed on his smooth face, shining deep and feral within his eyes. "I... lubricant. I don't want... I don't want to hurt..."   
  
"Oh, blimey," Seamus growled, twisting his body so he could reach for his cloak. He froze for an instant when the movement made his cock slide against Dean's, but he forced himself to ignore the friction and focus on finding what he needed. "It's gotta be here somewheHERE!" Smiling triumphantly, he slapped the small tube into Dean's hand and lay back down. "Now, get to work!"   
  
Dean chuckled. "Yes sir." He flipped open the cap and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers. Seamus held his breath as Dean set aside the tube and reached down for him. He wiggled in anticipation, needing...   
  
"Seamus?"   
  
Seamus blinked in reply, brows drawn together in disappointment. "Yeah?"   
  
"I don't know much. I mean. You'll tell me if I... hurt you."   
  
"Yes, yes, I'll tell you *all* about it. Now get to work!"   
  
Dean nodded once, gently smiling, then dropped his hand between Seamus' spread thighs. He gently ran his index finger over the delicate opening, teasing the puckered skin before slowly breaching it, lubricated finger slipping in without trouble.   
  
"Oh, God Dean," Seamus sighed, rolling back his head. He dropped his hands from Dean's thighs and reached back to clutch the blanket beneath them. "Yeah, right there. Oh God, Dean... I can feel you so close... you're everywhere, all around me... and inside... wow."   
  
"Hold. Still. I don't want to hurt you."   
  
"ARGH!" He arched up into the touch, cock twitching as he bucked up his hips, wiggling down in an attempt to impale himself on the teasing finger. Slowly, Dean added another finger, and Seamus' entire body jerked in surprise.   
  
"Hold, *still* dammit!" Dean ordered, voice strained with the fight to keep himself in control. Sweat dotted his forehead and his jaws were clenched tight. Growling, he reached up to grab at Seamus' bucking hips. "Hold *still*."   
  
"I can't! Just... fuck... please. Agh."  
  
"I need to... more lubric..."   
  
"Two fingers areSHIT! **enough** Dean."   
  
"But I might..."   
  
"**NOW**."   
  
"But..."   
  
"**NOW***, Dean."   
  
"But I..."   
  
"WHAT part of NOW don't you UNDERSTAND???"   
  
His entire body was shaking with the effort of not shoving into the willing body *now*. "Okay, then..." Dean groaned, pulling out his fingers.   
  
Seamus whimpered low in his throat in protest, then shuddered when he felt the large, blunt head of Dean's cock at his opening.   
  
"Oh, please," Seamus whispered. "You're there. You're. Please."   
  
Dean grasped the Irish boy's hips and lifted them for purchase, face screwed up in concentration as he sought for the leverage he needed and slowly, achingly slowly, began to push in.   
  
"oh."   
  
"oh my."   
  
"dean..."   
  
"Am I... am I hurting you?"   
  
"not much."   
  
"Seamus..."   
  
"More."   
  
"Seamus."   
  
"MOVE, Dean."   
  
"Are you...?"   
  
"YESYESYES! I'm SURE. Now MOVE!!!" Seamus wiggled back, hips rotating as he tried to take more of Dean inside of him.   
  
Dean gasped at the sensation, cock jumping as he thrust deep into the other boy, mouth opened in a silent cry at the sudden tight, surrounding, pulsing. He shifted once to gain a better purchase, hands gripping the soft, white thighs, then began to thrust, moving in and out of the wildly jerking body with soft, muted sighs.   
  
"Dean, God, I... You're filling me. It's... it's so... unbelievable. ItÔs so real and full and itÔs you in *me* and..." Seamus sighed and began shaking his head helplessly from side to side. There was pain, yes, but the feel of Dean inside of him, shoving into him and filling him to the brink. "*More*."   
  
"I..."   
  
"MORE."   
  
"So. Close." Dean reach up and mindlessly grasped Seamus' cock, fingers wrapping around it as he stroked in a counter-point to his thrusts.   
  
Seamus cried out and shuddered violently, body shaking with need as he tried to accelerate the movement, needing... needing...   
  
Completion.   
  
"DEAN!" His entire body was on a fire, a pulsing, grasping bundle of nerves and need as he shot into orgasm, body clenching tight about his lover, causing Dean to groan in agreement and topple over the edge, coming deep within him as he gave two last, ragged thrusts and, sighing, collapsed on top of him.   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"wow."   
  
"yeah..."   
  
"*WOW*."   
  
"Yeah, Seamus."   
  
"I mean. Wow."   
  
::soft laugh:: "Yeah, I know, Seamus."   
  
"We need to do that *again*."   
  
"Mmmhmmm."   
  
"......"   
  
"......"   
  
"Dean? Are you falling asleep on me?"   
  
"Hmmm..."   
  
"Because I thought I'd remind you that we're still *outside*"   
  
"Hmmm?"   
  
"And it's *cold*."   
  
"Hm."   
  
"And you're on *top* of me!"   
  
"Mmmhmm."   
  
"Hah. Ya wanker."   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
::sigh:: "Hey, Dean?"   
  
::rolls over and pulls lover into arms:: "Yeah?"   
  
"You wanna come stay with me for part of Christmas? I mean, Mum would be glad to have you and all..."   
  
"Nah."   
  
"No?"   
  
::smile. kiss:: "No. I think I want to introduce my lover to my parents."   
  
"You...?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Me...?"   
  
"Yeah." ::laugh:: "Goober."   
  
::bright laughter. Arms thrown around neck. Happy kissing:: "Thank you! That'll be great!"   
  
"Love you, Seamus."   
  
"Love you too!" ::cuddle:: "But yer still a fucking giant freak."   
  
"Yeah, I know..."   
  
  
  
THE END


End file.
